Little Moments
by GoinDownSwinging
Summary: A for now little one shot about a small moment in the lives of Callie and Arizona.


**Authors Note: For now, this is a little one-shot illustrating a small moment in the lives of our favorite couple. Unfortunately, all characters depicted in this story do not belong to me. If they did, I'd be a very happy girl. Also unfortunately, the fear of flying DEFINITELY belongs to me. With that in mind, enjoy.**

**

* * *

**I was raised to be fearless. You don't grow up in a military family and not come out fearless—it just doesn't happen. From an early age, I was always jumping off things with my brother, always the first to step up in difficult situations, never losing my cool when things got rough. My emotions were constantly in check, and I spend much of my daily energy each day ensuring that I remain true to my upbringing. I'm a good man in a storm.

However, as I sit here on this giant Airbus 380, all that strength has flown out the window…and fallen 35,000 alarmingly long feet down to Earth in the process. I gasp as I glance out the window, quickly slamming the window shutter down while squeezing my eyes shut. This is not going well…nope not at all.

"You will not cry, Arizona. You will not cry. Airplanes this large are insanely safe. You'll be fine. Do. Not. Cry." I mumble my practiced mantra over and over again. I know I must look certifiably insane, but my pathetic attempt at composure is steadily crumbling-it's the only thing I can do.

"Arizona. I told you to wake me up if you get freaked out!" My eyes snap open as Callie admonishes me-sleep still painting her beautiful features but concerned annoyance breaking through her grogginess.

"I'm fine. Really. Just go back to sleep." No sooner as I speak, the plane plummets down in a bout of turbulence. Letting out an embarrassing squeal, I burrow myself into Callie's side and cut off all circulation in her hand, clutching it as if my life depends on it.

She stifles a giggle as she places a chaste kiss on the top of my head. "You know, if I had known you were this terrified of flying, I would have suggested we honeymoon elsewhere. A place that perhaps involves a different mode of transportation."

"No. Fiji will be amazing. I just wish we could get there already. I mean this is just ridiculous." I moan petulantly as the plane continues to lurch in the tumultuous air. I absentmindedly begin to toy with the silver band on her left finger, willing the cool metal to bring me some poise.

We sit in silence for a few moments until the pilot's voice fills the cabin's air. Looking up at the speakers above our heads as if it would help us understand what he's saying more, the pilot informs us that the fastened seatbelts sign will be illuminated as we fly through some storms. Tears start to stream down my face, and I duck my head as I hastily try to wipe my eyes. So much for the "Robbins Strength".

As I'm mopping my face, Callie peers down at me, her eyes softening as she takes in my current state. She cups my cheeks, thumbing away the tears as she leans in and kisses me gently on the lips. Pulling back, she wraps a strong arm around my shoulders. I tuck myself into her embrace, sighing slightly at the unique comfort her embrace always gives.

"Did I ever tell you about the time I went to Greece with my family?" She whispers in my ear.

I shake my head no in response, closing my eyes as I allow her voice to console me. As she recounts her harrowing flight to Greece complete with her sister peeing her pants, her father punching the man sitting next to him in the face and her mother crying the entire flight because of the puppy sitting behind her family, I find myself genuinely laughing for the first time since arriving at the airport to catch our flight. Even as our plane staggers in the air, I'm calmer than ever, Callie's soothing voice eliminating the once crippling panic. Sure, the vice-like grip I have on her hand helps as well, but whatever.

Finishing her story, Callie shakes her head in disbelief. "I guess that's why I'm not afraid of flying. I figure after that flight, I've seen it all. Plus, I'm kind of a badass. It'd ruin my rep." I stare at her for a beat, a ghost of a smile playing across my lips. I'll never know what I did to deserve a woman like her in my life, but I couldn't be more grateful that she's here and she's mine.

"I love you so much, Calliope", I murmur reverently, tucking a stray hair behind her ear as I peer up at her from my position on her shoulder. She offers me a tender smile in return, her russet eyes sparkling. "I love you too, baby. Weird neurosis and all."

"Hey!" I playfully swat at her arm as Callie laughs heartily. "I take it back. I really just hate you." Mock hurt flashes over Callie's face, her puppy dog eyes glaring at me. I lean in and kiss her eagerly, pulling back just before it gets out of hand. We gaze at each other, adorning matching goofy grins before Callie leans back in to steal another kiss.

I sigh, closing my eyes until I feel Callie move to get up. I bolt upright, grasping her wrist as she makes her way into the isle. "Where do you think your going?" I demand.

"Um…the bathroom?" she meekly responds.

"Nah-uh. No way. Absolutely not. You can't possible think I'd be able to sit here by myself."

"Well…you could…join me. I hear the mile high club is realll fun…" she playfully remarks with a slight wink.

"Calliope Iphigenia Torres-Robbins. As much 'fun' as sexy time in the bathroom would be with you, we are in a death mobile right now. We need to focus all of our attention on making sure this plane moves as little as possible. That means we will not be contributing to any excess movement of this plane. Please." I shudder as I hear my voice crack at my plea. I realize how illogical I sound, but I truly am terrified of flying. I've only been married for 24 hours, and I'm pretty sure I'm about to be divorced faster than Britney Spears. And I may be crazier than her as well.

"Okay" she states simply, sitting back down in her chair.

"Okay? That's it? No… mocking?"

She gapes at me, before chuckling to herself. "Arizona, we said our vows yesterday. Have you forgotten already? I promised you I would always protect you. You're afraid of flying? I will do everything in my power to ensure the safety of this flight. If a rabid dog chases you one day, I'll break every one of his limbs. Man with a gun? Already shown you what I'd do in that situation. You're not the only one who protects the things they love."

The conviction in her voice brings me to tears, and I'm rendered speechless. Placing a hand on her thigh, I peck Callie's cheek before snuggling back under her arm. "You are amazing. Thank you" I whisper after finally finding my voice.

A faint blush slowly creeps into her cheeks, and she rests her head atop mine as she begins humming a non-descript tune. It's such a simple gesture, but _so_ perfect. Finally, sleep begins to creep up on me, my last conscious thoughts imagining a time in the not too distant future where my wife will be employing similar methods to soothe our children.


End file.
